


some faith

by orphan_account



Series: hs bfs [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>baekhyun had always believed in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some faith

**Author's Note:**

> i was reading through the comments i received and some people were wondering if i would write anymore and i got a tiny bit inspired so i wrote some more of high school bfs now post-college bfs baeksoo.
> 
> this is set seven years after [something flutters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485819) and [come to my crib](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485855).

He's been up since four in the morning, head so full of thoughts and stomach so nauseous that Kyungsoo gave up on the idea of getting some sleep. It's nearing eight and a shower will probably do him some good. Keep his minds off of things even if for just a moment.

Kyungsoo usually prefers slightly colder water, but today with how the nerves are building, the hot water feels just right as it hits his skin, feels better when he massages his shampoo into his hair. He works the bubbles out of his hair with a low sigh before threading his fingers through his hair, gaze fixated on the tile ground. It makes him think back to two nights ago, when Baekhyun was kneeling there, staring up at him with a glazed-over look before he had wrapped his fingers around his cock and brought it to his mouth. He had let Kyungsoo fuck his mouth, all while making these delicious, low moaning sounds that eventually made Kyungsoo come on his lips, like Baekhyun had asked him to.

Kyungsoo turns off the showerhead and shakes the memory out of his head. Going to a job interview with nerves is bad enough but going to a job interview with nerves and a hard-on is far from ideal. 

He dries off with one of Baekhyun's favorite towels, the big fluffy white one Kyungsoo bought him for his birthday three years ago. "Towels?" Kyungsoo had said, eyebrow raised in disbelief as Baekhyun tossed four of them into their cart with a grin.  _"_ These are the good ones. Besides, this can be my birthday gift." And he had bought them and wrapped them up as his present. Baekhyun, although aware of the gift, was delighted and gave Kyungsoo a kiss on the cheek.

By the time Kyungsoo finishes drying his hair, it's close to eight-thirty and he has to get ready. He enters the bedroom, doing his best to keep quiet while Baekhyun still sleeps, snoring softly into his pillow. He laid out his suit last night when he still had a conscious. Baekhyun grinned when Kyungsoo asked him if grey or brown socks were more appropriate. "I don't think they'll care if you decide brown is better than grey," he said, inspecting both of the socks. "But I think the grey looks nicer." 

Kyungsoo stares at himself in the bathroom mirror once he's dressed. He still hasn't put on his suit jacket and his shoes, and some of the buttons on his dress shirt are still undone, but he doesn't want to suffocate in his attire just yet. He's fixing his hair when he hears a soft, "hey," from behind him. He looks into the mirror to see Baekhyun leaning against the door frame, looking soft and sleepy. "Are you nervous?"

When Kyungsoo doesn't respond, Baekhyun saunters forward, resting his chin on Kyungsoo's shoulder while his hands hold onto his sides. "You'll do great, I know you will," Baekhyun murmurs into his skin, pressing a kiss onto the sensitive spot on his neck. It doesn't make Kyungsoo squirm anymore, but it does make Kyungsoo's breath hitch slightly. 

"What if..." Kyungsoo meets Baekhyun's eyes in the mirror. Despite waking up just moments ago, Baekhyun's already so attentive, waiting for Kyungsoo to say something so he can listen. "What if I fail this one too?"

"You won't," Baekhyun promises, nosing his way into the crook of Kyungsoo's shoulder. "If you do though, that's fine. You'll just try again when you're ready, no matter how long it takes."

Kyungsoo doesn't really know when Baekhyun got to be the mature one in their relationship. In high school, it was always him talking sense into Baekhyun when he did something stupid or whispering words of encouragement on the rare occasion that Baekhyun broke down. Maybe it's because now Baekhyun is the one with a steady job as a movie reviewer and has stability while Kyungsoo has been out of university for eight months and still can't land a job. 

"I feel like I'm a burden," Kyungsoo says just low enough that Baekhyun can barely hear it. 

"Baby, you know you aren't," Baekhyun says, dropping a kiss into his neck. "Getting a job takes time. Somehow, I got lucky and mine didn't take so long. You don't have to rush this. We're not in a financial crunch now." 

Still, Kyungsoo feels bad that Baekhyun is the one paying the bills while he's only scraping up a bit of money from his part-time job. "I mean that, okay?" Baekhyun turns Kyungsoo around so they're facing each other and so Baekhyun can lean in and press their foreheads together. "You'll do great. I have faith in you." When Baekhyun smiles at him softly, Kyungsoo feels some of the nerves drift away.

"Okay," Kyungsoo whispers, closing his eyes as he takes a deep breath. When he opens his eyes again, Baekhyun is still staring at him fondly, looking a bit like he did in high school. His hair is more maintained now though and his jaw is more defined, but he still has that boyish look to him that made Kyungsoo fall for him. And before he knows it, Kyungsoo blurts out, "I love you."

Baekhyun leans forward just enough to brush their lips together, then pulls away with a small grin. He fixes Kyungsoo's hair and does the remaining buttons on his dress shirt for him. As Kyungsoo slides on his suit jacket, Baekhyun tells him how handsome he looks and that he can't wait to strip him of it tonight when he comes home with full-time employment. Kyungsoo is out of the door with the promise of Baekhyun being here when he gets home, job or no job. 

Baekhyun's right though, and Kyungsoo arrives back at their apartment with a prospective full-time job position, and Baekhyun kisses him full on the lips when he gets home, keeping to his promise by taking each article of Kyungsoo's suit one by one. Baekhyun rides him slowly while telling Kyungsoo how he knew he could do it, knew he could get the job and that he always had believed in him. And as Baekhyun pulls Kyungsoo forward to kiss him slowly, Kyungsoo knows he can believe in Baekhyun too. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!


End file.
